Julia Hiragi
Julia is one of the main female protagonist, throughout the HeavensWing series. She is a pureblood vampire who is the daughter to Yuhiro and Kurme Hiragi and the sister to Ayato Hiragi and Delia Hiragi. She is the leader of the secret assassination organisation called Alphaeus. She was the first lover of Yuto Alternae and the ex-fiance of Quardrei Takashima. She is the princess of Nyxis and next in line for the throne. She is a summoning mage and a dark arts mage. Appearance Julia has crimson cardinal red eyes and long wavy golden blonde hair with curls at the end which goes up to her thighs. Julia wears a red and black sleeveless dress with boot heels that go up to her knees. The dress has red roses as designs. She wears a hair band that are shaped like devil horns. Julia usually hides her vampire appearance. Her vampire appearance is revealed to have long fangs and blood-red eyes and pointy ears. Her eye colour also changes blood red (real as a pureblood vampire and in her blood transformation), crimson cardinal red ( in her human appearance), orchid magenta ( half human and half vampire) ,carbon black (using dark arts) and daffodil gold (familiar and spirit summoning). Julia mostly wears frilly dresses which are mostly red and black in colour and high heels. Julia's dark arts outfit was worn when earned the title 'The Dark Queen'. Her outfit also appears when she cast any type of dark arts spells or enchantments. Her outfit is a short orchid-black dress which is netted from the neck to the hand and has two cobalt-orchid bows at her side and a black lacy necklace which has a purple heart pendant located around her neck. Her eyes intend to go carbon black and her hair goes jet black. She also wears 5.5 black stiletto heels. When Julia uses blood magic her appearance and her clothing changes to her wearing a white and red dress that goes up to her thighs. Her blood dress is white around the chest part with has a red ribbon on top which is connected to a black ribbon that is tied around her neck. The bottom part of the dress is white and red stripped. She has a red bow that is tied around her waist and her sleeves are netted. Her hair turns currant red with golden blonde tips. She wears 6-inch ankle strip red heels. Julia's transformations all include vampire wings. Her Dark Arts transformation has a pitch black wings made from pure darkness. Her blood transformation has blood red wings made from her blood which can change its shape. Personality Julia has a bitchy attitude and doesn't put much emotion into her words. Julia enjoys teasing others at any opportunity. She generally tends to smirk before teasing or performing her antics at others, putting them in uncomfortable situations. She keeps many secrets, growing up in a different world from the others. Julia hates humans and thinks nothing more than livestock for her race, until she met HeavensWing. She looks down on other vampires, due her rank as a royal ,she has so much hatred for Quadrai Takashima, as she thinks of him as a shame for Nyxis. She cares deeply for her family, as she worries about her family when they were possessed. She is loyal, to her friends and family, as she is willing to take any risks for them. She is kind to her spirits as she always has a short conversation, her spirits respect her and are friendly to her as they always try to make her laugh or smile. As time goes on she becomes more social but still tends to fight with Ashlyn. She shows her vampire side of her when the Halo members first appeared, she showed hatred towards them as she wanted to get rid of them. She thought of them as mere humans who have attitude issues. She was disheartened when Selena left and also due to Roxy’s death. She lost her humanity side of her when some of her friends shouted: “ We wish we never met you." After their sadistic words, Julia decides to leave Heavenswing. After leaving HeavensWing, Julia shows her true side out, killing humans and vampires who don’t obey her. She gained control of Nyxis and decided to create her own vampire planet. To rule over the vampires who are inferior to her. She gained total control of her dark arts magic, she performs forbidden curses, forbidden spells and controls darkness using forbidden incantations, thus earning the name "The Dark Queen". Julia knows most of every magical royal family secrets. She is sent secretly to jobs by her parents to attend balls and spy on the royal families. She has a different personality around different people. As she shows her sadistic side to her enemies and the vampires who are weaker. She has a different image when attending a royal ball or a royal party. In the third book, she has an antagonistic personality. She is an outwardly calm and confident person. Befitting her speech, she is very mature and wishes that the people around her act accordingly. However, when she meets her friends again she shows them a sadistic side of herself, purposely getting Halo members and the Heavenswing Members in trouble. Also, just to rile up the HeavensWing and Halo members she stated that their screams were like "music to my ears".She developed romantic feelings for Nova, but due to him being supportive to Hanako she started to dislike him. Nova tries to make up to Julia by trying to make her come back to HeavensWing but Julia refuses as she states that “ Humans are just selfish creatures who are willing to anything for the people they care or love.” According to Roxy,Julia has the strength to fight even in the tightest of situations. She grew up in a difficult family with a lot of secrets trusted to her. Even though she can be rude sometimes, I know she’s still one of us. She cares deeply for the team and has spirits who can help her get through the tightest of situations. Her spirits are one of the main reasons she’s so strong, they depend on each other. I loved how she smiled when she was talking to her spirits. Even though she was born to be a vampire she still had a cool human side of her, who has a nick to tease others. Julia also wants to fight with Ashlyn quite frankly I think it’s funny. I love how she’s so detailed for nearly everything especially when it come to makeup and dressing. She has the best taste in heels. According to Sora and Delia, everyone feared Julia due to a curse that made her kill many vampires. She also killed her own brother in that process. She hated anyone who got in her way and would easily kill them. History: Julia was born on the planet of Nyxis, as a full vampire. She was entrusted with many secrets of the magical dimensions and magical kingdoms around the world. As the first princess, she was forced to train with and the other pureblood vampires. Though she was the odd one out of not being able to use magic and be as strong as the other pureblood vampires, Julia was lonely. Her parents and the other purebloods expected a lot from her, because of her pulling her first spell " summoning a dead monster". When she was at age of 6 she visited the dragon realm and soon became friends with the princess of the dragon realm. Nyxis declared a war with the dragon realm causing the dragon princess to lose her memories. This caused Julia to hate vampires. Julia often used to summon the dead monster, to develop her skills. One day, when she was practising the monster possessed her causing her to do evil. The dead monster was called "Abaddon", a cursed creature that was once banished from Abyss. The creature possessed her making her kill many humans and vampires. The Senate and The Pureblood Council decided to kill her but, failed due the love they had for Juila, so instead of killing her they decided to vanquish the creature possessing her. The Pureblood Council sent in Ayato Hiragi and 3 other purebloods who were close friends with Julia. During the fight, Julia came back to her senses by putting the creature back to sleep. Before putting the creature to sleep Julia killed her close friends and made an explosion which caused her brother to die. After coming back to her senses Julia found out what she had done causing her to go into depression and anxiety. She tried ways to kill herself but failed due to the creature still sleeping inside her body. She tried ways to kill herself, by drinking Dragon's blood and cutting her own head but the results were unsuccessful as her body regenerated and her body was able to withstand even Dragon's blood. The first progenitor of Nyxis Quardrei Takashima proposed a marriage to claim the throne of Nyxis, due to this reason Julia ran away from her home . She performed the "kyuketsuki no Ningen", ritual to make her a human, but the ritual was interrupted by The Progenitor Council, which caused her to turn herself into a half human and half vampire. To keep her identity a secret Julia converted her magic abilities using a forbidden spell called the"Cursetreeo Hallow ", to summoning magic. Abilities As a Pureblood vampire, Julia is stronger and far more superior than a human, She is much stronger than a vampire due to her being a pureblood. After being possessed by Abadon she was the first vampire to master Dark Arts. She is stronger and superior than all the purebloods in the Council and the Senate but pretends to be weak. She has created her own planet call Orpheus where only vampire citizens of that planet is allowed to enter. Till now no race including the vampire race haven't discovered the planet. She can pull out spells, incantations and curses without using too much magic energy. She can also pull out summoning magic. Absolute Agility -''' Julia has the ability to dodge several attacks and has super gymnastics and acrobatics skills. It is impossible to strike the user with acrobatics and gymnastics skills. '''Enhanced Combat : Julia is unbelievably skilled in most known forms of fighting. They can be exceptionally skilled in fighting traditions of a variety cultures and become advanced with their own individual methods of close combat, including martial arts, boxing, and wrestling. She is also super humanly skilled in their use of weaponry. Enhanced Durability-''' Julia has the ability to endure or resist damage, allowing them to take numerous blows of internal or external assaults before succumbing to the effects 'Enhanced Endurance-' Julia has the ability to operate in weak times. Without drinking blood for more than a week the user can still survive. 'Enhanced Senses -' Julia has extremely accurate sense of sight, allowing them to see and feel more than an average member of their species. 'Night vision-' Julia has the ability to see in low-light conditions or even total darkness. 'Blood Empowerment-' Julia has the ability to gain power from blood or gain power from drinking another victims blood and use their magic. 'Blood Flow Vision-' Julia has the ability to see all major and minor veins of any living being. The user can even see them through inanimate objects like trees, concrete, clothes, and so on. 'Regenerative Healing Factor-' Julia has the ability to heal attach body parts back to the body. 'Darkness Manipulation-' Julia has the ability to control darkness or any type of darkness. '''Enhanced Intelligence- Julia has the extremely heightened and enhanced intelligence and other mental abilities/skills. Wall crawling-''' Julia has the ability to fasten onto and climb vertical and horizontal surfaces without falling. '''Bat manipulation - Julia has the ability to control and turn into a bat. Energy utilise - Julia can utilise energy by absorbing energy into her body and gain power from it. Spirit and familiar summon bestowal - Julia has the ability to give power to her familiar or her spirits. Soul summoning - Julia has the ability to summon dead souls from the grave. Summoning mimicry - Julia has the ability to borrow and appearance of her summoned spirits and familiars. Spirit summoning - Julia has the ability to summon spirits. Familiar creation - Julia has the ability to create familiars using talesments. Weapon Julia's possess the sword of the Darkness called Twilight. It has the ability to control the blood of its opponent with one cut. When the sword makes a cut to its opponent, it releases a serum which lets the wielder control the blood of the opponent . When the sword transforms it kills its opponent with one cut. During its transformation, the serum releases a deadly spell which kills the opponent in less than 5 seconds. Julia Sword.gif|Julia summoning her sword twilight 95daf3d06752d6bda100709cee02f559.jpg|Twilight f1dc00022196d045879fea09de194494.jpg|Twilight when transformed Weakness: Julia's weakness vary's in many forms: * Sudden Sounds * Loud Sounds * Fire * Water * Light Arts Relationships: Sora Kazuto Julia knew Sora at a young age, as Sora was the ex-1st progenitor. Julia and Sora have a brother-sister relationship, as Sora sticks for Julia when HeavensWing accused her. Julia has a close relationship with Sora than any other character in the book.They often share secrets in a remote area where they meet during the night. Julia knows Sora's past as she prevents to bring the topic. Kurme Hiragi Kurme is Julia's mum. They have an unstable relationship with each other as Kurme banished Juia from Nyxis knowing that she has the Abbadon residing in her. Kurme would not let Julia come back to Nyxis or take of her banishment fearing that history would repeat itself. Yuhiro Hiragi Yuhiro is Julia's father. They have many things in common as Yuhiro expects many things from Julia than Delia. He does not blame her for his son's death as he knows that it wasn't her fault and comforted her. He puts Kurme in check with her temper when it comes to Julia. Julia tries to keep up her expectations for her father's sake as her father trusts her with many secrets and sends her on many secret missions. Julia has a close bond to her father than any other family member in her family. Delia Hiragi Delia is Julia's younger sister. They have an unstable relationship, unlike Julia's mum Delia disliked Julia due to the fact of causing the death of their older brother and because of her own jealously, that jer father favoured Julia more, though Julia doesn't respect the purebloods. When Delia conveyed her true feelings of why she hates Julia, Julia came to know that she was just jealous. She later started to like her sister and asked her sister to start thing from the beginning which Delia was glad to hear. Selena Nebula Obsidian Selena and Julia are best friends. They have known each other since childhood but got separated due to a war between the vampires and the dragons. When Julia saw Selena again, she pretended that she didn't know Selena, though she hated the fact that her best friend wanted to know more about her memories she stayed quiet. Julia was the one who stole Selena's memories. Throughout the series Selena and Julia has a close bond with each other than any other character in the book. Nova Akabane Nova is Julia's ex-fiancee and Julia's ex-vampire mate. They started off with a bad start and always used argue with each other, their relationship were worst in the 2nd book because of Hanako and Scott. In the 3rd book, Julia confessed of her hatred for HeavensWing and Nova. Nova apologised for his actions as they started fresh at the end of the 3rd book. Their new relationship has a strong bond as Julia cares for Nova deeply and keeps his secret hidden from everyone. Nova is willing to give his life for Julia. Nova confessed his love for Julia, which Julia turned him down. Julia stated that she loves somebody else, which Nova was shocked to hear. Nova still loves Julia, though Julia told him not to keep his hopes up. Julia had ulterior motive when mating with him, knowing that it will hurt him. Yuto Alternae Yuto was Julia's second lover and fiancee. Yuto and Julia first met when Rose introduced Yuto to Julia as a new model and her son. Though they had a bad relationship in the start they hated each other to the point where Julia slapped him across the face. Yuto and Julia were both rival assassins leading rival organisations. They were unaware of their identity until when Yuto defeated Julia witch led them to develop feelings for each other. According to Ayato, Yuto and Julia were totally in love with each other. Their bond was inseparable. Julia always looked up to Yuto as he was always there for her when she needed him, he knew all her weakness and her strengths, but Julia still kept secrets from knowing that he will not be happy with it. They broke up because Julia killed Yuto's sister. He disappeared after his sister's death. Julia has been searching for him prior to the series, it also known that Julia still loves him and will never give up on him, though there is a reaper that loves her. Abbadon Abbadon also know as Creature of the depths resides in Julia's body. The creature hated Julia's body but became to like it knowing Julia's darkest secrets, her strengths and weakness. She stands up for Julia often talking to her and advising her and keeping Julia in check. Trivia: * Julia is also known as a matchmaker due to her teasing and hooking her friends with the guys. * Julia might have killed Kayane ( Sora's girlfriend) * It is said that Julia knows most of the darkest secrets of the magical dimensions. * Her last name " Hiragi", means holy. * Julia is a shoe-o-holic . * Julia is the only one in the series who is able to pull out different types of magic. Dark arts, Summoning magic, Blood magic etc. * It is said that Julia is able to summon her spirits through her sword. * Her blood is cursed; if anyone touches her blood they will be eroded due to the blood having the ability to use it as an acid. * Energy type of magic has no effect on Julia due to her able to absorb energy. * Julia has over 72 familiars which she uses only in wars and enemies who are stronger than her. * Julia is feared among the magical dimensions due to her killing many vampire hunters and killing of vampires who disobey her, due to this reason she earned the title 'The Dark Queen'. * In the past, Julia killed 4 pureblood vampires. * Julia has 4 pureblood's blood running in her veins. * Julia is the only vampire in the series who can withstand dragon's blood. * Julia has a daughter with Athan, her ex-lover. 56c964bed6430e268d0b612e6daebfab.jpg Tumblr m5rb12tyQy1r5syyvo1 500.gif|Julia's Bloody Rose|link=Bloody Rose F15abdf691dc9bc3dead267e73b45430.1000x563x1.jpg|Julia pulling out Cursetreeo Hallow|link=Cursetreeo Hallow b514e5401ec37121e026169d9a95efe2.jpg|Julia's costume throughout the series c4bac8797603e20e0845a50059ce5f05.jpg|Julia's DarkArts's coustume images (62).jpg|Julia's Blood costume Category:Female Characters Category:HeavensWing Category:Female Category:Vampires Category:Progenitors Category:Main Category:Purebloods Category:Pureblood Council